Más y más
by Dai Citrus
Summary: Kagami y Aomine tienen un secreto. Y el que nadie más se lo imagine o siquiera pueda suponer lo que sucede entre ellos les da aún más ganas de seguir adelante. Más morbo. Más peligro. Más y más. [Mi primer historia. Espero la disfruten]


Nadie sabía lo que sucedía, aunque debieron suponerlo.

Desde la primera vez que combatieron el uno contra el otro en la zona, sorprendidos al llegar a tal nivel, y todo el mundo presenció algo que apenas podían ver los ojos humanos normales: Otro jugador haciéndole frente a uno de los invencibles milagros, y la perfecta sincronía en cada movimiento de sus excepcionales cuerpos, jóvenes y fuertes, mas que fuertes, imponentes, sobrenaturales, casi iguales y opuestos, en la misma medida cerca y lejos, en la balanza que los medía. Dos caras de la misma moneda.

El shock y la metamorfosis que significó aquel duelo para el moreno, al entender que había aparecido aquel que esperaba, un rival digno, una bestia capaz de hacerle frente y detenerlo, provocarlo y empujarlo a la evolución, a no dejar morir su alma oxidada en el olvido, así como su sueño de encontrar una razón para seguir amando el básquet y jugar sonriendo.

Nadie comprendía que cuando el pelirrojo encontraba un desafío, no solo lo enfrentaba con intención de ganar, sino que se sumergía en ello con todo su ser, mas y mas, hasta volverse una obsesión y parte de si mismo. Kagami no pararía ante el triunfo, vencer en un marcador, solo un aparato, luces de nada, frente al poder que ejercía en su espíritu combativo la lucha constante, la emoción y el delirio, un éxtasis, si, eso, la cima de la adrenalina jugando en la zona.

Por eso volvía a él una y otra vez, sabiendo que no importaban las palabras que se dijeran, si se insultaban de arriba abajo, o se trataban de tontos, porque las palabras no tenían valor entre ellos. Instintivamente se comunicaban mejor. Con solo una mirada podían entenderse.

En los ojos un destello que significaba "One vs One" mientras se acercaban a la cancha, con el repicar del balón marcando el paso, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo volvía a empezar. Abstraerse de la realidad, el mundo fuera de la cancha no existe, solo ellos calculándose con la mirada, derrotando uno y contraatacando el otro, para volver y cambiar los papeles, nunca dándose por vencidos, y llegando a mas en cada giro, cada clavada de uno y tiro sin forma del otro, sin poder darle un final a los partidos, pues necesitaban multiplicar esos momentos de gloria para continuar estables.

Cinco, treinta, mil veces, hasta resultarles como una droga encontrarse en la cancha, el duelo no programado, que en realidad esperaban con ansias, por volver a ese mundo que ya era suyo, de los contrincantes como espejo, en el mundo donde solo existían ellos, el balón, y la intensidad electrizante de sus miradas, en relámpagos marcando sus trayectorias, rojo y azul, azul y rojo, a cada segundo proyectando en la cancha un juego de colores impresionante. Era el juego de sus vidas, que no querían nunca dejar.

Debieron saber, cuando Aomine ya ni se molestaba en dar excusas, o no tenía que ser obligado a ver sus partidos, y siempre estaba tan tranquilo y silente ante todos. Confundían su actitud con su conocida pereza, y no entendían que su exceso de poder y energía, su pasión sobrehumana, estaba siendo exteriorizada de otra manera, dejándolo drenado, mas satisfecho que una pechugona cualquiera en su mejor clavada. Oh no, no necesitaba nada de eso, ¿para que? Si Kagami le daba toda la lucha que pudiera necesitar y más.

No hubo realmente un momento en que lo pensaran, solo sucedió y continuó sucediendo, que pasado cierto nivel de concentración, muy profundo en la zona, eran casi bestias movidas por el instinto, y ante el menor roce, terminaban en el piso enredados, casi por pelearse. Por un momento tironearon de la ropa, creyendo que pelearían a muerte, con la adrenalina bombeando aun en cada parte de sus cuerpos, pero en vez de eso, la sangre se fue a otro lado y de un toque malintencionado fueron sin escalas a uno intencional, mordiéndose los labios se estaban besando, con hambre, deseo animal, mordiendo y besando, batallando en la piel de cada uno, arrojando lejos prendas de ropa, descubriendo la carne y poseyéndola, uno buscando la sumisión del otro a cada instante, y eso era lo que los hacía mas intensos, la constante lucha por el dominio, que hacía a cada uno digno contrincante aun en el sexo brutal, sabiendo que ambos eran igual de poderosos, y que la siguiente vez las posiciones serian inversas, e igual de satisfactorias.

Esta vez Kagami arriba sonrió perverso su victoria, antes de saborear su banquete. Penetrándolo con dedos mientras la lengua del pelirrojo saboreaba la piel del cuello, y la victima no actuaba como tal, respondiendo aun en su posición, con ataques de placer, mordiendo la carne a su paso, rozándose contra el pelirrojo, provocándole con intensidad. Aumentaba el calor cada roce y mordida, cada lengua y cada dedo atacando profundo. Cada gemido y gruñido ahogado en los labios del otro, que peleaba la lengua ajena y siempre exigía más. Más y más de su poder, cuerpo a cuerpo, piel a piel, uno a uno.

Cuando por fin la carne se abrió paso dentro del moreno, ya eran solo sus hormonas las que mandaban, exigiendo adherirse cada vez más el uno al otro, con gemidos descontrolados y choques de carne, las piernas de uno aferradas a la cintura del otro, embestidas feroces, rápidas, profundas, que se llevaban todo de ambos cada vez, y les instaban a más, mucho más, siempre más.

El sudor recorriendo sus cuerpos, los gemidos brutales de placer resonando en el gimnasio, sonidos que cualquiera podría oír y nadie conocía, pero el peligro de que suceda los potenciaba aun mas. Embestida tras embestida, el placer no hacía mas que crecer, la electricidad en sus ojos ahora relampagueando por dentro, hasta que el placer se volviera éxtasis, en el punto que toda embestida brutal conmovía el interior del moreno, y éste a su vez exprimía su propio miembro preparando el final que entre ellos no era tal, terminando ambos esplendorosamente y con mas gruñidos y gemidos monstruosos, pues incluso durante el orgasmo, los espasmos de uno repercutían en el otro, como ondas en el agua de una lluvia copiosa, alargando un poco mas el momento del éxtasis compartido, aferrados el uno al otro con fuerzas sobrehumanas, nada de romance, todo placer brutal hasta el ultimo aliento cargado de placer.

Al terminar, solo se separaban naturalmente, aseándose o arreglando las ropas con pereza, quedándose en el lugar luego como si nada raro hubiera sucedido, como si solo estuvieran tirados ahí, después de una gran lucha de básquet estándar, sin decir nada sobre el gran placer compartido cada vez, lo mucho que se deseaban y excitaban día a día con solo verse, guardando el placer y el morbo en las miradas cargadas, asechándose ambos hasta el próximo encuentro.

Si algo se decían en ese momento, era lo mismo que llevaban diciéndose siempre, desde la primera vez que sucedió. Una frase que había dominado su relación puertas afuera y adentro.

-La próxima vez yo ganaré ¡Bakagami!- dijo Aomine Daiki con soberbia, atusado como cuando lo vencía en la cancha, con la intensidad de quien nunca se rinde y espera la próxima batalla con ganas.

Kagami sonreía, orgulloso y decidido, pues no dejaba de lado su poder de la cancha, aun cuando esas palabras tenían ya un doble significado.

-Te venceré, Ahomine- repitió las mismas palabras de siempre, que prometían nuevos encuentros dentro y fuera de la cancha.

Porque solo dos bestias salvajes iguales podían entender el deseo, la pasión y las ansias animales de cazar y ser cazado frente a la multitud ignorante. Porque solo ellos, los rivales incansables, sabían dar el todo por el todo en cada encuentro, respondiendo al deseo insaciable de ambos, de más y más.


End file.
